Many types of conveyors are widely known in the art. Conveyors typically comprise a fixed or articulated frame member, or boom, with an endless conveyor belt or chain located about the boom. Conveyors are generally used to transport materials, such as bundles of shingles and other roofing materials from, i.e., a truck to a roof top. Another form of conveyor system that may be utilized in conjunction with the present invention is a latter truck, such as the latter trucks used by fire departments.
One inherent problem with conveyors involves the angle of the conveyor in relation to an upper surface, such as a roof. This problem is especially evident when transporting, e.g., shingles onto a residential housing roof or other pitched surface. Since the conveyor is angled upwardly when transporting materials, the end of the conveyor may be vertically-spaced from the roof surface. As such, the person unloading the conveyor may have to reach above his or her head to receive the materials carried by the conveyor. Additionally, pitched roofs render a person's footing unsafe, especially when removing heavy items from the conveyor.
There is a need for a conveyor that provides a more level and safer approach angle for the person unloading materials from the conveyor. Accordingly, the present invention is hereby submitted.